


Calling for Rain

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: In which i shamelessly plug cor/nyx, M/M, NyxUlricAppreciationWeek2020, NyxUlricWeek2020, Wanderlust, also in which i mention my headcanons for celebramus, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Four days a year every year, a song reverberates through every Galahdan, a call to celebrate life as they know it. This year, Nyx and his friends return home.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Calling for Rain

“Are you sure about this?”

Nyx ignores the question, flitting about as he waits anxiously. It’s not like him to be so on edge, but as he watches the boat approach the only thing he can feel is a sensation like his skin is vibrating, his bones creaking and cracking against each other as anticipation electrocutes him from the inside out.

“It’s not gonna be the same, Nyx,” Libertus cautions.

“I know,” he growls, and the only thing that stops him from vibrating out of his skin is a calm, steady hand that grips his shoulder firmly. He looks over his shoulder at the quiet intensity of one of the only men he trusted to stand beside him in this venture. Cor’s expression was solemn, his lip jutting out in the way it did when he was focused or anxious or both, and he nodded just so, somehow easing all of Nyx’s worries. 

“I know you want to be out there,” he says in a quiet drawl that soaks up all of the anxious energy in the Glaive’s head and sits there like a cat lying on your stomach, warming you up from the inside out. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

“You ready?” Luche calls from the boat. Crowe leans over the side of it, arm offered out to help them into the boat, and Pelna practically jumps into her arms. Libertus joins them, and despite Nyx’s desperate anticipation, he hesitates, staring at the boat. “Get your ass in gear, Ulric. Dawn’s almost here.”

Cor’s hand squeezes his shoulder again. “Wanna go back?”

No. Definitely not. It’s been years, and they’d only gotten the King to agree to this because Nyx and Cor were going. He likely wouldn’t take kindly to the two of them returning without the others, and Nyx certainly couldn’t deny them their chance to return to the familiar shores of Galahd for the first time since this war enveloped their home.

“Let’s go,” is what his response is. Cor waits until Nyx’s feet are in the boat to follow, and immediately his face looks a little green as the waves rock the boat.

“What’s the matter, Marshal?” Libertus croons with a laugh.

“Think you might want to keep him occupied, Nyx,” Pelna offers, high fiving Libertus as the two of them laugh.

“If you make out on this boat I’m throwing you both overboard,” Luche says with a grunt, pulling the boat out of the harbor and turning in the direction of the horizon. It was starting to turn gold with the rising sun, which felt like a good sign.

A better sign was only an hour away. As the distant shores of Galahd’s wilderness came into view, a storm began to brew overhead, making the waves churn beneath them.

“Please don’t throw up,” Crowe says to Cor. He grunts back at her, covering his mouth and glaring off into the distance.

Rain started to pour down on them in torrential waves as they neared. Nyx couldn’t hold back his laugh, and when the shore was close enough, he threw his kukri, ignoring his friends and the concerned shout of his lover as he warped to his blade. His feet landed in the soft sand and he rolled to absorb the impact, a wild grin on his face as the storm welcomed him home into the wild forests. 

It was even more wild than he remembered, the leaves on trees reaching for him as he launched himself into the foliage. He laughed loudly, a sound of pure happiness, hearing the sound of his friends warping to shore and Luche’s exasperated yelling.

He only stops when he feels the familiar grasp of a calm, steady hand on his shoulder. He looks back at Cor in surprise, seeing the annoyed look in his eyes even as he pulls Nyx closer, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Be careful,” he says in that same reassuring drawl. “Remember that imperial soldiers were sighted here before.”

Nyx’s expression turns sheepish, but he doesn’t apologize. Galahd calls him just like celebramus does, and as the sun rises above the clouds pouring down upon them, the urge to let loose grows even harder to ignore. “You’re very good impulse control, but a terrible party pooper.”

“That’s my job,” Cor deadpans, giving Nyx an annoyed look, and Nyx grins then.

“I made you warp.”

Cor’s expression just grows even more annoyed. “Go enjoy your stupid holiday.”

There's a quick press of lips, a look of gratitude that passes from the younger to the older, and then Nyx is warping off after his friends again, listening to the call of the heart of all Galahdans. Ramuh’s welcome only further cemented how right it felt to be back on the shores of his homeland.

  
  


And later, well… Cor would receive a proper thanks for accompanying him here.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really wanderlust-y but I just wanted to bring up celebramus and my hc that Nyx somehow convinces Titus and Regis to let him go back to Galahd.


End file.
